Story Quest: Isla Salvaje
The Isla Salvaje Story Quest is a quest received in Skully's Bar on Isla Salvaje. You must be at least level 40 and be in possession of a Cursed Sword (other than Seafang, to add to the challenge of finding one) to receive this quest. Part 1, Find the map Talk to Jack In this part, you must find Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride. He brings news of an old island known as Isla Salvaje. However, Jack has long lost his chart to the island, As such, you must search for it. He says that it is ripped up now, and that Orinda has one of the pieces. "Have you ever heard of the dreaded Isla Salvaje? It was once an EITC fort, but it belongs to the Undead now. It has a large stash of weapons and riches, as well! I would give you a chart to the island, but it was stolen from me... I recently got news that several people have pieces of the map. I'll give you their names as you retrieve each piece. First, go see Orinda Le Jeune." Get Orinda's map piece *You must go down to the docks of Tortuga and ask Orinda for her piece. "Oh, you mean this map piece? I could give it to you... if you do me a favor... My ex-husband, Timothy Darten, has been press-ganged into Jolly Roger's services. If you manage to put him out of his misery, I'll give you this map piece." Defeat Timothy Darten on Padres Del Fuego *Find Timothy Darten on Padres Del Fuego, and defeat him. Return to Orinda "Good job! Thank you for helping him. Here, take this." Talk to Jack "It was that easy? Are you sure? Well, if that's the case, go speak to my old friend, Chris Swordbones (if Chris does the quest, he speaks to Capt. Skull X). He has a piece to the map, but he doesn't want to give it up yet. Talk to Chris Swordbones (or Skull, in the Chris Swordbones-exclusive version) ''"My old friend Jack sent you, huh? What's that? You want this piece of a map? I'll give it to you... for a price... Not too long ago, we won a war on Padres Del Fuego against Jolly Roger's men. Unfortunately, they killed some of my friends, and I want revenge." Defeat 20 Undead Raiders *Chris Swordbones (or Skull) won't give his map piece up without a price. Defeat 20 Undead Raiders to avenge 20 of his friends that were killed in the Battle of Padres. Defeat General Darkhart *General Darkhart leads a section of Undead on Padres, but his true commander is unamed at the moment. Defeat Darkhart. Sink one Death Omen *In the Battle of Padres, a Death Omen killed Chris Swordbones' (or Skull's) friend, John Stormpaine. Sink one to avenge him. Talk to Chris Swordbones (or Skull) "You made it look easy, mate! One last thing: I recently killed a man known as Captain Leon. He had a follower with him who helped him destroy a group I was in, known as Skull's Marines. His friend is known simply as Smith... last seen on Port Royal. Deal with him." Chris Swordbones-exclusive gameplay: Capt. Skull X:"You made it look easy, mate! One last thing: Remember when you killed that traitor, Captain Leon? He had a follower who helped destroy Skull's Marines. His friend is simply known as Smith... last seen on Port Royal. Deal with him." Find Smith on Port Royal and "deal with him" *Chris Swordbones (or Skull if Chris Swordbones does the quest)wants to avenge an old guild, Skull's Marines. Though Chris killed Captain Leon, a man known as Smith helped him. Deal with him on Port Royal. "Who are you? Oh... I see... What? Sent to kill me? Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" *Kill Smith. Return to Chris Swordbones (or Skull) "Alright, I consider it done. Take it." Talk to Jack "Just like that? Wow, you're good. Alright, the last person is a friend of Chris (he says Skull in the Chris Swordbones-exclusive gameplay), she's known as Cherie. Go see her. Go talk to Cherie *Cherie can be found in the Tavern on Isla de la Avaricia. Go talk to her. ''"You want this piece of the map? Well, I need you to do a chore for me first... I was hunting for weapons on Isla Tormenta, when one of those darned Thrall Captains stole my beautiful gold onyx ring! Alas, I am taken by other priorities, but perhaps if you could find it for me before it's lost forever..." Defeat 10 Thrall Captains *Defeat 10 Thrall Captains and find Cherie's ring. Return to Cherie "Thank you for the ring! I missed it like a piece of my soul. Here, take this... I don't really know what this gibberish means, anyway. The ring is worth more than this piece of junk." Return to Jack Sparrow "She gave it over that easily? Good. Now, use this map to guide yourself. Find Isla Salvaje. Bring me a souvenir. Why won't I go? Oh, you'll see..." Part 2, Isla Salvaje Sail to Isla Salvaje *Very simple, sail to Isla Salvaje. Locate Officer Gildric *Find EITC survivor Gildric. He is in the town on Isla Salvaje, in Skully's Bar with several allies. Talk to him. "Jack Sparrow sent you? I ought to shoot you right now. However, since we're running low on allies to push back the Undead, you could be some use to us. First off, deal with some Undead Raiders. They should be found in the Forest on this island. Next, destroy 2 Undead Reapers. They are a real horror on this island, and some of my allies have been driven insane by them. Return to me after that, and I'll assign you your next chore." Defeat 30 Undead Raiders *The Undead Raiders have been pestering Officer Gildric for too long. Defeat them. Defeat 2 Undead Reapers *The Undead Reapers have been Gildric's biggest problem. Defeat 2 of them. Return to Gildric "I could have done it myself! Now, there is another problem. The Undead on this island are commanded by an Undead Reaper, Ecsyth. He was once a prisoner on this island, but he joined Jolly Roger's forces. He's outside the town right now, ready to force anybody into the Undead if he sees them fit enough." Defeat Ecsyth *Ecsyth is on the outside of the Town. Defeat him to disable his barrier, which bars you from entering the Canopies. "Oh, look, it's another one! I haven't had that much fun yet, so I think I'll kill you myself!" Return to Gildric *Return to Gildric for your next task. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. I might be able to employ you some time. You'd make a good Company worker. Back on topic... There is another barrier kept by Ecsyth in the Canopies. It bars you from entering Ecsyth's fortress, formerly known as Fort Justice. To weaken it, defeat about... 20 Undead Raiders...6 Undead Commanders... and a Dark Undead Pirate. After that, you're on your own up there. I recommend you go to the Armory, though. Go see our buddy, Nik Sandun, he can help you out. You'll need his help to destroy the Dark Undead Pirate." Go see Nik Sandun *Go see Nik Sandun in the Town's Armory. "Officer Gildric send you? Yeah, I can help you. I have a couple weapons that can defeat those Dark Undead guys. First off, you need to use a Cursed Blade... but it needs some special powers put in it. My Gypsy friend, Yorendi, can use some magic for it. Warning: If you lose all Cursed Swords, you cannot progress past this part until you claim another one! Talk to Yorendi *Go talk to Sandun's Gypsy friend, Yorendi. ''"I feel some potential in you. I can add some power to your Cursed Blade. Here is what you must do. Defeat Undead *Defeat 20 Undead Raiders. *Defeat 10 Undead Commanders. *Defeat General (name will be given later) Return to Yorendi *Return to Yorendi for her to work her magic. ''"Well done, very well done! Your Cursed Sword can now defeat Dark Undead." Defeat Undead As you are about to leave the Armory, you are stopped by Sandun. "Wait! I have one last thing for you! Before you go off to kill those Undead guys, I want you to do something! My buddy, Nuddea, was turned into an Undead Skeleton by Ecsyth. Put him out of his misery. You can find him in the Forest, torturing survivors." *Defeat Nuddea in the Forest to put him out of his misery. Return to Sandun *Inform Sandun that you have put Nuddea out of his misery. "I thank you for helping my friend. Here, I have some Famed weapons... one is a Sword, another is a Bayonet, and another is a Dagger. Choose a Famed weapon *Choose one of Sandun's Famed weapons. Sandun's Sword Attack: 88 Special Ability: Fire spin (perform a spin attack, sending fire in all directions) Sandun's Bayonet Attack:88 Special Ability: Fire stab (stab an enemy, burning them and killing them instantly. For Ecsyth, it only takes away half his life), infinite silver shot (perfect for this island) Sandun's Dagger Attack:88 Special Ability: Fire Viper's Nest (throw several burning daggers at an enemy, taking a third of their life) Defeat Undead *Defeat 20 Undead Raiders. *Defeat 6 Undead Commanders. *Defeat a Dark Undead Pirate (beware, they're deadlier than their normal, weak counterparts!) ''Suddenly, a wounded EITC soldier runs up to you when you are about to enter Fort Justice. "Sir! We've received news. Wait, you're not in the Company! You might be able to help us though. We heard of a brave person defeating Ecsyth back at the Town. He's not gone yet, though. You'll find him up in Fort Justice. If you manage to defeat him, bring back a weapon from his stash! Alert Gildric too, he'll be pleased to find out! Don't mind me, I'm done for-" Suddenly, Dark Undead Gunmen shoot the soldier down. They approach you, and you prepare for battle. *Defeat the Undead Gunmen, and proceed to Fort Justice. Treasure Map: Ecsyth Note: You can go through all of Fort Justice and Ecsyth's Mansion as many times as you want. However, a Treasure Map is unlocked, allowing you to invade Fort Justice in the way you do in the Story Quest. However, you can't choose another Cursed Blade. Get to Ecsyth *Find and defeat Ecsyth once more to weaken the Undead, giving the survivors an advantage. However, you must get through Fort Justice. Get through Fort Justice *Defeat 20 Dark Undead Raiders to weaken the first barrier, opening the Fort's entrance. *Defeat 40 Dark Undead Pirates to get through the Courtyard. *Raid the Armory. *Deliver explosives to a watchtower, and destroy it, allowing Jack Sparrow, Chris Swordbones (or Skull), Cherie, Roger Wildeagle, and some Black Pearl Crew-mates to destroy the third barrier. *Enter Ecsyth's Mansion. *Defeat the Dark Undead Bodyguards protecting Ecsyth's residence. *Defeat Ecsyth. *Choose a Legendary Cursed Blade. Cutscene Jack Sparrow walks up to you from behind. "Don't be startled, mate! It's just me. Good job dealing with Ecsyth, by the way. I don't know whether he's truly destroyed or not, but either way, the survivors might have an advantage now. Also, *picking up a gold jar and filling it with some treasure* thanks for the souvenirs. Let's get out of here." Everyone leaves the fortress. Everybody is seen talking to Gildric. Gildric: I thank you pirates for helping us. Just this once, I think the Company can let you off the hook. Just remember, we're not allies anymore. Jack: Don't worry, mate, we'll be out of here fast. Just remember, the fight here isn't over. Gildric: I'm aware of this. I'll inform Lord Samuel of your big help. Hopefully, he won't mind us letting you live through this day. Cherie: I wish you all good luck in this fight. '''Chris Swordbones (or Skull): Hmmph, I do as well. Now, give this to your Lord *Handing Gildric a gem-embezelled sword, its hilt blue, and it's blade gold, but fading into black*' Gildric: I will. He might reward me. Perhaps I can have him think over letting you guys join the Company. some wood from the ceiling falls off, and a beam of moonlight shines in. It lands on the player, and they are Undead. They step out of the moonlight, and they are no longer skeletal. Fade to black. The player appears on the last island they were on.'' Congratulations! You have unlocked: (the Cursed Sword you chose) Isla Salvaje teleport totem Salvaje Curse: Whenever you are in the moonlight on Isla Salvaje, you will turn Undead! Treasure Map: Ecsyth